


The Joy of Heaven

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Frequency Talk, Angels, Archangels, Heaven, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, True Forms, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sentry of Eden enjoys watching the Archangels play, particularly one that is most beautiful. The Host agrees that it's Lucifer for he's the brightest.</p><p>Gadreel begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Heaven

From his post, the Sentry of Eden could see everything; not just beyond the gates he guarded, but every corner of Heaven and Earth, everything God’s light touched: The beast that roamed, the fowl that flew, the newborn mankind, and his angel brethren. They each had their own duty of caring for what their Father had created, and they all felt peace and joy in their mission. It was such a time.

Today, Gadreel watched the Archangels flying in the void before where he stood. It was a privilege to see them, let alone all together; for they were the first Sons, the most remarkable of them all. Now that there was peace, and the Lord didn’t call on them for the moment, the brothers played: Lucifer, the brightest light, wrestled and danced with the playful smaller light that was Gabriel. Up and down they spiraled gracefully, their wavelengths fluttering in laughter; it filled the onlooker with the warmest feeling. 

Raphael, that ever calm and soothing presence, occasionally partook in the dance with playful thunder while Michael mostly preferred to watch in fondness, being the oldest and most reserved. But even he couldn’t resist a chase when his brothers surrounded and called to him, tugging gently on twilight wings.

Feathers and light and cheerful song… The Archangels made up the seventh in Heaven, catching the adoring attention of not just the Sentry, but the entire Host. None dared to approach in fear of disturbing the blissful union, though every choir echoed back the delightful frequencies of their leaders, forming a collective hum throughout the celeste that the Host would never be able to achieve again for eons to come. It was such a time.

Gadreel could feel the admiration, the pure awe of his siblings at the Archangels’ display. Most of it centered on the Morningstar, who was agreed to be their most beautiful. Gadreel’s attention was owned by another however; the youngest among the four generals, and the most gleeful. Lucifer’s beauty was fact, but golden Gabriel was the one the Sentry was most drawn to. 

As an Archangel he was, of course, one of the strongest beings in the universe; his wings carried the weight to crush worlds like his three older siblings, although he occupied a smaller mass in comparison. He was still larger than life; larger and brighter than Gadreel or any other angel. Yet he alone flew closest to the Lord’s creations, much closer to the budding Earth below than any of his brethren. He wasn’t reserved towards any being lesser than himself; fond of touching everything he passed by, he gently brushed against the lower choirs on his way, warm in kinship even as they stood stunned in his presence. His cheerful frequency hardly ever stilled, his lovely voice a point of envy for the Seraphim. 

An Archangel, and yet he wasn’t above giving chase to elegant Lucifer, pulling pranks on proud Michael, making even-tempered Raphael laugh. 

The Joy of Heaven. Gabriel deserved the alias, and Gadreel enjoyed nothing more than watching him, to be in his presence, feeling his Grace. If only he could reach out unhesitant, dance with Gabriel the way only Lucifer could, to encompass him and be encompassed and be one multidimensional wavelength…

But he was the Sentry of Eden. Even if the Archangel were to welcome his affection, Gadreel couldn’t leave his holy duty, not for the quarter of a second.

So, he watched. 

The three brothers seemed to have decided on revenge on their little sibling, playfully shoving him down towards the Garden below. Stumbling in the air for a moment, Gabriel then elegantly descended before the gates, radiating laughter and warmth and close enough now that Gadreel couldn’t resist trilling out softly before the Archangel could leave...

 

||||| you are so beautiful |||||

 

The laughter ceased and Gabriel turned, causing a shiver in the Sentry’s Grace. The golden wavelength seemed to stutter in confusion and for a moment, Gadreel feared he had crossed a line by addressing the general like this. Then, Gabriel resonated back in amusement and slight disbelief. 

 

||||| they usually save that for Luci |||||

 

True; that kind of compliment was usually reserved for the Morningstar, the light bringer. The other Archangels, although immensely respected and admired, received less praise in comparison, let alone on beauty. Michael had the strength, Raphael the wisdom and Gabriel the joy, but beauty was Lucifer’s. The youngest Archangel wasn’t used to this.

But he deserved it.

 

||||| he is too bright ||||| his light scorches ||||| 

||||| you are warm |||||

 

His wavelength twitched unevenly again although Gabriel, still proud, tried to keep his composure. But it wasn’t often that he had no answer to give and somehow, that made the Sentry bolder:

 

||||| you are delightful || my liege |||||

 

For all the time he kept watch, Gadreel had never witnessed Gabriel’s frequency to still completely, for his gleeful echo to stop. Truly, he had never seen the Joy of Heaven silenced. Frightening as it was, he didn’t regret his words, come what may. Then, Gabriel pulled his wings close to his core, the golden feathers ruffled and his light dimming. His wavelength started undulating again, rippling hesitant and soft, almost… shy. 

 

||~||| thank you || chestnut ||~|||

 

One glorious wing extended and brushed against his own, colored fittingly to the nickname and Gadreel flared in response, his own wavelength rippling in zest. Then the Archangel took flight to return to his siblings and the Sentry watched, fulfilled yet longing. Above, the Morningstar waited for his little brother to come back to his arms.

As they fell into dance again, the Mark of the Darkness pulsed.


End file.
